


Fight for Yourself

by malecpriorities



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parenting, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Malec fight, Sort Of, Supportive Magnus Bane, Worried Magnus Bane, alec maybe beingreally sad and suicide-y, anyway it goes from, malec being happy Yesss, not continuing/sequelling bc I'm writing a really long fic rn., really twisty but in a good way, sorry - Freeform, to, to -
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecpriorities/pseuds/malecpriorities
Summary: Maryse is a bad parent, Magnus is a good boyfriend, and Alec is extremely sad and he acts like an angsty teen lmao~*~*~Just another malec proposal fic no one asked for.~*~*~This isn't going to do very well but I really enjoyed writing this so I appreciate the readers I do get <3





	Fight for Yourself

Magnus was absentmindedly petting The Chairman when he heard the door to his loft slam. Alec was home, and clearly wasn't happy. Magnus made his way to the front door to see Alec angrily untying his shoes, getting more and more frustrated as the seconds went on. 

Magnus snapped his fingers, causing the strings to untie themselves. Alec glanced up, his face softening just the slightest, but the glare ever present.

"Hello, darling. Are you doing alright?" 

"Clearly I'm just having a dandy day." Alec sarcastically smiled and practically tore his jacket off. 

"What happened?" Magnus softly said, hoping Alec would calm down just the slightest. 

"What happened? By the angel, where do I start?" Alec's voice was raised further than necessary, but Magnus didn't care. He just wanted his boyfriend to get it all out. "My mother, however was the center of all my agony today." 

"Maryse is back in New York again? Since when?"

"Since today." Alec shortly said and made his way to the bathroom. Magnus was about to follow him in, but he heard the distinct sound of the door slamming and then the click of the lock turning, which clearly meant Alec wanted to be left alone. 

Magnus walked to the bathroom door and slid down it into a sitting position. "Alexander, let's talk about it. You need to get it all off your chest." 

Magnus was answered by a deathly silence. "Alec, please let me in." 

"No, Magnus. Just go to bed and I'll be there soon. I promise we can talk tomorrow or something." 

"Are you sure?" Magnus wasn't very keen on the idea of leaving Alec alone to deal with his problems of the day, but Magnus understood if he needed to be alone. 

"I'm sure. I just need to take a shower and cool down. Now, please, just go."

"Okay," Magnus hesitantly said to the closed door. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." Alec said, before Magnus heard the shower turn on.

Magnus went to bed, even though he didn't want to fall asleep. The idea, however, of falling asleep was so tempting, that eventually he took the step forward and fell into a fitful sleep.

~*~*~

Magnus woke up slowly, forgetting the dream he had just had as soon as he opened his eyes. He reached out to the reassuring warmth of his boyfriend laying next to him. 

Only, there wasn't a boyfriend laying next to him. Instead, his hand was met by cold, silk sheets. He sat up in surprise and looked over at Alec's bedside table.   
The clock read three in the morning, and his seraph blade was still lying on top of it, which was what the couple used as an indicator of where Alec was. If the seraph blade was there, the Shadowhunter was somewhere to be found within the loft. If the seraph blade was gone, but there was a note where it usually lay, Alec was at the Institute or on a mission. The worst indication, which Magnus rarely imagined, was if the seraph blade was completely gone, nothing lying in its place. That meant that Alec was in danger, and Magnus should immediately be searching for him. They had a similar system for Magnus, only instead of a seraph, it was a simple throwing blade that Alec had given to him one time after a particular battle that had drained most of Magnus' magic. 

So, they had a system in place, which wasn't very helpful for Magnus in that moment. He was terrified for Alec. Magnus had left Alec alone when he was having a horrible time, which could've lead to things getting bad. 

Magnus slipped out of bed and pulled on a deep purple robe. He stepped into the dark living room. "Alexander? Are you out here?" 

Magnus made his way through the loft, quickly yet quietly. He had gone into every room that Alec could be in, which left one solution to where he was. 

Magnus felt the whoosh of cold night air as he opened the balcony door. He saw the outline of Alec against the New York sky. He was sitting on the balcony ledge, legs dangling down towards the streets below. Magnus wrapped his robe tighter to protect himself against the cold night and stepped towards the balcony edge. 

He tried to make enough noise that he wouldn't scare his boyfriend as he made his way towards him. When he made it to the edge, he put his forearms on the bricks and leaned onto them. 

"Alexander." 

Alec stayed silent and continued looking up to the smoggy skies, where there should've been stars. 

"Alec, please." Magnus whispered, his voice cracking. "Alec, please come back in." 

"What's the point?" Alec said, his voice raspy and dry from the fights he had probably gotten into with his mother. 

"Alexander. You don't mean that." Magnus whispered again. 

"Magnus, I'm not going to kill myself. You can stop thinking that. I'm too happy with you. It-it's just-" Alec broke off into sobs as he placed his head in his hands. Magnus gathered Alec's shoulders into his arms and allowed his boyfriend to lean back onto him. 

"It's alright, don't worry. It'll all work out." Magnus said to reassure his boyfriend as best as possible. 

~*~*~ 

They had eventually ended up on the couch inside the house, after Alec's sobs had subsided. There were still tears streaming down his face, but he wasn't incapable of talking anymore. 

"Alexander, do you want to talk about it?" Magnus gently asked. 

"Yes. I mean, not really, but I have to." Magnus smiled encouragingly and gestured for him to go on. "It just hurts so bad that my mother still doesn't understand us. She doesn't get that you fit perfectly for me. After all these years of a routine, wake up, fight demons, impress my parents, go back to bed, I've finally found the one person who can break me out of that damaging routine. The routine that took everything out of me. She just doesn't understand, and then I ask her just one thing, and she denies me that one thing. I haven't said anything about our relationship to her, and the first time I do it's something so beyond important. Which she says no to. What kind of parent does that? And you know, she almost had me fooled. I really thought she was changing, that she was finally accepting me. I guess I was really wrong. Izzy and Jace keep trying to tell me that she made me stronger since she put me through so much shit, but that is so far from the story. You're the one who made me stronger. You're the one who made me believe myself before I believe anyone else. I love you for that."

"I love you, too." At this point, Magnus had tears streaming down his face. His Shadowhunter didn't deserve this treatment. "What did you ask Maryse that she said no to?" 

"Oh, it's no big de- actually, it is a big deal. I honestly don't need her permission or anyone else's. So, here it goes. I'm proud of myself and I don't have anymore monsters in my head telling me that I'm not good enough. I have you to thank for that. I might be selfish for this, because I want you to keep helping me through the bad times, but I also want to start helping you through the bad times. Magnus Bane, would you do me the honor of staying by each other during all the bad times for as long as I live and marry me, Alec Lightwood?" 

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Magnus whispered, because he couldn't believe that he had just been proposed to. 

Never, in all his years, did he think he'd find someone to marry. And here he was, engaged to the love of his life, his soulmate, his true love, his Alec. 

"I love you, Magnus Bane." 

"And I you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."


End file.
